The Old Us
by percabeth4ever-jasper4ever
Summary: The journal of Chloe's biological mother reveal secrets that were hidden among it's pages
1. Chapter 1

A/N: there is an kind of pain that comes with writing. It's the worry of not being good enough. So here goes nothing.

Chloe's POV

I was at home alone and I was sitting on my bed using my laptop. Alek wasn't in my peripheral vision but I didn't need to look up to see it was him enter my room.

"Hey, Alek."

"Damn, how did you know it was me?" he said.

"You're starting to slip up and get sloppy" I smirked, while still not looking up from my laptop.

"Am not" he said in his I admit gorgeous British accent.

"You so are. If I can sense you then that is saying something" I said finally looking up.

"First of all, you don't give yourself enough credit. Second of all, am not" he whined.

"What, you gonna pout, too?" I teased and I heard jasmine laugh on the room. Alek then glared at the ceiling.

"So why are you here?" I asked Alek seriously.

"I heard you been looking for information about your biological parents" he said and I stopped typing. You see I have been looking into them, but I had to know. Maybe they were dead, but maybe I could find someone who knew them enough. Even though I love my mom I feel a connection to my biological parents.

"I have."

"Why?"

"Since I became the uniter, I have been wondering about the kind of people they were. my mom actually suggested I find information on them after I told her that I was Mai."

"and how will you find them without names?" he said and I looked at my keyboard nervously.

"Chloe..."

"I got Valentina to do a blood test" I admitted, biting my bottom lip.

"what? and you didn't tell me!" he said.

"I didn't think it was important to you or any of your business" I said staring at him.

"it might not be my business, but it is important to me" he said sitting next to me.

"really? Why?" I said incredulously.

"because I want to help."

"fine you get to help. what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"all I have are a couple of names and connections. they were Dmitry and Kateryna Korol'. my birth name was Chloe Kateryna Koroleva. which I thought that was strange until I figured out some of the Russian and Ukrainian rule for naming their kids."

"and the connections you found?"

"a family friend. his name is Daniel and before you say anything he checks out. I've video chatted with him a couple of times. he said I have a few things from my parents waiting for me in Ukraine, including my mother's journal. which after asking my mom, I had it sent over along with a few other things." I said.

"he?" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"yes. he"

"when is this... package coming?"

"sometime this week" I said. that's when my mom came from work.

"Chloe, I'm home! and the package is here!" she said.

"I'll be right down, mom!" I answered.

"can I see it?" Alek whispered, excitedly.

"I'll show it to you tomorrow" I said going downstairs. after that I said hello to my mom, read some of my mother's journal, and went to bed. before I went to sleep I called Daniel.

"hey Daniel" I said.

"hey how's it going?" he asked.

"good. I got my mother's journal today, along with her quill, old ink bottles, and photo album" I tell him.

"great, that's fantastic! how do you like it so far?"

"I love it. I might just learn something about my parents now."

"that's wonderful!"

"yeah, I also told Alek about you today" I giggled.

"how did react?" he asked. I could here the smile in his voice.

"exactly how I thought he would. he was jealous, thought I found another boy to flirt with. he probably still doesn't believe me after I told him you were just a family friend" I said.

"Really? I'm mean your pretty and all, but you're not my type."

"you should tell him that" I said and we laughed.

"oh Basset, I should have taken a picture!" I continued.

"well, I guess we should both get to sleep" he said sadly.

"talk to you tomorrow. goodnight, Daniel" I said just as sad.

"goodnight, Chloe." he said and there went the lights.

the next day: Friday

I walked into the school early morning. I saw Amy and Paul wave at me from a table in the yard. I sat down and talked them about the latest couple hooked up when Alek sat down right in front of me.

"so you got the journal" he said.

"yes, I got the journal. its in my bag, but take care of it as if it were one of my own lives" I said handing it to Alek and he immediately started to read it.

"journal?" Amy asked.

"you know how I told you about how Daniel sent me my mother's journal. that's it" I said pointing at the journal.

"pooh" she said.

"wait- you told her about the journal before you told me. so unfair" Alek complained.

"what can I say I've known Amy since I was two. she gets to now before everybody else, besides since when was anything fair" I grinned. jasmine then came over to our table.

"so parents. what do we do now?" she said.

"I won't know much until I get my mother's journal back" I said glaring at Alek.

"fine" he said giving me the journal.

"there full names were, Dmitry Kuzminovich Korol and Kateryna Stanislavovna Korol. my birth name was Chloe Kateryna Koroleva" I told

them. wow those names were a mouth full.

"did I hear a Ukrainian accent when you spoke?" jasmine wondered.

"I think you did" Alek said in amazement.

"which reminds me, were all going to Ukraine this summer? I asked my mom and Valentina this morning and they said yes" I said smiling.

"so all of us are going, including me and Paul?" Amy asked.

"all of us. me, you, jasmine Alek, Paul, my mom and Valentina" I explained to her.

"why are both our moms going?" jasmine asked.

"that was the catch to this whole thing. they go or none of us go" I said.

"so do you have everything set summer is less than a month away?" Alek reminded me. it was the third week of may.

"yeah where are we staying at?" Amy asked excitedly.

"my parent's house."

"huh?" they all asked.

"apparently, the house they used to live in, or I used to live in, is still standing tall and proud. the house is another thing included in

my parent's will" I said.

"how does the place look like?" jasmine asked.

"don't know. Daniel keeps telling me he wants it to be a surprise" I said exasperated. The bell then rang and we went to class.

About a month later:

We were on the plane to Ukraine, just three hours away from landing. my mom and Valentina were a few seats in the back of us. Me, Jasmine and Alek were sharing a row. While paul and amy were right next to us.

"where is this house?" Alek asked.

"the house is in Kyiv, the capital of Ukraine" I said smiling.

"that's 274 miles from Odessa" Alek said wide eyed and pale faced.

"huh?" I asked confused.

"Odessa is where Alek was born, but I don't see how that's important" jasmine said. My eyes widened

"the distance isn't what is important. the fact that me and Alek might have met before is" I said.

A/N: oh my goddess! Let's see what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's Pov

"uniter says what?" amy says flabbergasted.

"in my mother's journal, she talks about a family from odessa, ukraine that visited ours. it was the petrov family" i said.

"and my family used to vist a family in kyiv by the name of korol" alek said.

"i thought it was a coincidence at first but then alek mentioned he was from odessa and now i know it couldn't be a coincidence" i said. i was feeling... shocked.

"wait, did you say your dad is dmitry korol?" alek asked.

"yeah, why?"

"that means your the chloe kateryna koroleva, the heir to korol industries. your not just rich. your badass rich" alek said. i took out my phone and called daniel.

"hey daniel" i said when he answered the phone.

"whats up?" he siaid

"nothing, except for the fact that one of my friends didn't tell me that i'm the heir to a huge company" i told him.

"i'm sorry. it's just that if i told you, you wouldn't have come and i needed to see you again. ukraine needs you, you are the leader of our pride and your stupid cousin is mucking that up" he said the last sentence in anger.

"fine, i'll be there" i said giving in.

"yes!" i heard him yell.

"bye, daniel" i said rolling my eyes.

"bye chloe" he said.

"i'm glad to know that i'm not the only one you roll your eyes at" he smirked and i shoved him. then i got up.

where are you going?" he said.

"to talk to my mom" i said and he let me go. i then went to tell my mom everything i just

found out. she was just as shocked as i was about everything, especially when i told her about possibly already knowing alek from before, which valentina gave a possible confirmation to. i then went back to my seat, jasmine was asleep so i just read more of my mother's journal. i smiled about an entry she wrote, it was about how she made my hair into a french braid once and how i was giving her some trouble. then i saw the the picture that was taken of that day, i must of been about three or four when it was taken. i felt a tear slide down my cheek. i tried to wipe it off before anybody could see it, but it was to late.

"hey, what's wrong?" alek asked scincerely.

"nothing, just a picture of me and my parents" i said showing him the picture.

"wow. you look just like her" he said amazed.

"yeah, they were right when they said a picture was like a thousand words. just by that picture you can tell how much my father loved me and my mother. did you know they were high school sweethearts" i told him.

"really?"

"yeah. at first they hated each other, but then after being science partners for a semester when they were sixteen they became friends, and when they turned seventeen they started dating" i summarized. i looked at him and he had this faraway look on his face.

"my parents were kind of different. it was love at first sight for them. they first saw each other at fourteen, but they didn't really understand the kind of feelings thay had since they were so young. after they turned sixteen, my dad asked my mother out on a date and my

mother said yes" he shared.

"that's sweet. your parents sound like they were nice."

"they were." he smiled at me, not smirked, smiled. it was kinda nice.

"so is that all you learned about them, that they were high school sweethearts? he smirked. the cocky basterd has returned. i just raised my eyebrow.

"you know you don't have to do that, right?"

"do what?" he said innocently.

"act like you don't care. who am i kidding? that's what you do the best" i replied sadly and i continued to read my mother's journal. after about fifteen minutes, alek spoke.

"i'm sorry. i'm so used to being around people that don't know the real me, but the 'jocko' me, as you say it. it's become to easy for me to let a smirk pop up and i hope it's not to late, but please don't hate me" he begged.

"alek, i could never hate you, but from now on i want to be able to see the real you. deal?"

"deal" he answered.

"so what do you think about the could-have-known-each-other-when-we-were-younger

possibility?" i asked.

"i think it's sorta wierd, but it makes sense"he said.

"what do you mean?"

"your going to think it's stupid" he said running his finers throuh his hair.

"no i'm not. tell me."

"well ive got this vague memory of being in this large office when i was little. i was standing next to my parents when they introduced me to this girl.i don't remember the girl's name, but when i look back on this memory i get this vague flash of how the girl

looked like. her hair was the same color as yours, she had blue eyes, and she wore this outfit that only you would wair" he said smiling.

"what was i wearing?" i asked, not knoing if he noticed the change in pronoun.

"you were wearing pair of purple ballerina flats, black leggings, a purple tutu, a purple long-sleave undershirt, and over it you wearing a blackshirt that said 'i don't do cute' in the front and 'i do friggen' adorable' in the back. your accesories were a pair of black and purple fairy wings, and a black and purple fairy wand" he said describing the outfit i wore that day.

"wow. my style was awesome, even back then" i joked, which made alek chuckle.

"yeah. sorry i can't remember anything else though."

"it's alright, i didn't expect that you'd remember much. we were probably really young" i admitted and that's when we landed in the airport. we decided to wake jasmine up. then we all went to go wait for daniel to pick us up.

"chloe!" i heard someone call behind me. i looked to see a gay with spiky black hair and hazel eyes.

"daniel!" i called back and ran into his arms.

"how are you? how was your flight?" he asked.

"me and my flight are amazing" i laughed.

"hey, you must be daniel" alek said offering daniel his hand to shake.

"yes, i am. you must be alek. chloe can't stop talking about you and your cousin" he joked. alek smirked at me while i shoved daniel.

"look what you've done, daniel. it's gonna take forever to get the size of alek's ego back to

normal" i said.

"anyway, are you gonna introduce me to your friends" he said rolling his eyes at my antics.

"yeah sure. this is my adoptive mother merideth" i said pointing at my mom. daniel

shook her hand.

"this is alek's cousin, jasmine" i introduced. he shook hers as well, but i noticed his hand

stayed there for a few seconds longer.

"this is paul and amy i said pointing at my friends.

"and last but not least, this is jasmine's mom, valentina. guys this a family friend of mine,

daniel avron" i finished.

"it's so nice to meet you" daniel said.

"yeah, about that, you are goig to tell me everything" i said expectantly.

"fine, but can we do this in the car" he said.

"fine" i said. turned out the 'car' was a limo.

"wow. chloe wasn't kidding when she said the mai were doing well" my mother said, her voice full of shock.

"only the best for our pride leader" daniel grinned.

"yeah... what's up with that anyway?" i asked.

"before you mother and father ot married there had always been two prides in kyiv. your grandparents on your mother's side were the leaders of one and your grandparent's on your father's side were the leaders of the other pride. when both sets of grandparents died, your parents inherited the eperate roles of pride leader. the result of your parent's

marriage was the unification of both prides" daniel explained as we each took a seat in the limo.

"and the company?" i asked.

"korol industries have been in the hands of your father's family for generations. when your parents got married your mother's own company was then added to it. with the unification of companies your parents became one of the strongest power couples in ukraine at the time. this included alek's parents, who were quite

powerful themselves, i hear" he smiled.

"yeah, they were, but my mother was like chloe so down to earth and my father was incredibly humble, too" he said. I felt my cheeks heat up after alek compared me to his mother.

"one thing, these two have in common. they're both orphans of a war that enialated our

people" valentina said.

"well, anybody who hurts my little girl gets a baseball bat to the head" my mom said.

"mom!" i complained. i saw alek and jasmine try to hold in their laughter.

"well it's true. they hurt you, there going down san fransisco style" she said seriously.

"i find it surprising that you know what she is and you still love her" daniel said in respect.

"well what can i say i was a little shocked when i found out, but at the end of the day,

she's still my daughter. nothing can change that" my mother said. we then pulled up the 'house'. it was a mansion, literally, maybe it could count as two. we went in through a huge black gate and drove through a circular stone pathway that had a huge fountain in the middle. we got out of the limo and i took off my rayban sunglasses.

"this is mine?" i yelled.

"well, technically not yet. we need to make a quick stop tommorow. i was able to convince the court not to read your parent's will to your cousin yet, they were supposed to read it when you turned sixteen. they were also supposed to officially pronouce you dead that day. i convinced them not to" daniel said.

"is she relly as terrible as you say?" i asked.

"terrible is an understatement. britney messed everything up. she messed up everything your parents ever cared about" he scoffed.

"so we are not a fan of britney, i take it" alek said.

"britney isn't the worst person i've met. she's just so arrogant" he admitted.

"hey, alek maybe you and britney can meet up and start a club" i joked.

"hahaha. you think your so cute, when you say jokes like that" he quipped.

"well yeah, but that's not the point" i said.

"do they always flirt like this?" daniel asked.

"yup" amy, jasmine, my mom, and valentina said together. i felt heat rush up to my cheeks and when i turned to alek i saw him blush to.

"shutup!" me and alek. said together, we blushed once more, and we then walked up to the front door. daniel then put the key in the keyhole and opened the door. it was even more gorgeous in the inside.

"this house is gorgeous!" i exclaimed.

"i knew you'd like it" a guy with red hair said said from leaning on the staircase. he looked to be maybe eighteen.

"this is james, a member of your pride" daniel introduced.

"you must be chloe. we are so happy to have our rightful pride leader back" he said grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it while bowing. i blushed and you should have seen alek's face when this happened. he looked so jealous.

"and apparently, your also charming. i'm jasmine" jasmine said.

"nice to meet you jasmine" james said.

"let me show you to your room" daniel said. when we went up stairs so daniel could show us our rooms, alek stood there for a few minutes.

"don't worry, your still my favorite mai guy" i told him as i winked at him. i think i saw alek's jaw drop, but eventually he followed us upstairs. the hallway full of rooms was both large and long and almost every room had two seperate medium sized beds so we could share rooms. each room included two closets. the first room we came to was on the left, belonged to my mom and valentina their room was connected, by a very large bathroom, to the room jasmine and amy were sharing. jasmine and amy's room was right across the hall from the room alek and paul were staying in (alek was not happy had to share a room with paul). their room connected to a bathroom which was connected to my room that was at the very end of the hall.

"now i know you're not ecstatic about having your room be connected to alek's, but he's your protector so this is for your safety" daniel said before opening the door to my room. when he did open the room, i stepped into a slice of heaven. the room was gorgeous, there was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, the covers on the blanket and pillows were royal blue with golden trimmings and stars. the colors of the uranian flag. the bed posts of the bed were mohagany. on each side of the bed there was a mahogany night stands. there was a huge mahogany closet in the corner of the room and next to it were one of those standing mahogany dressers.

"i'm going to leave you here to think, okay?" daniel told me. i just nodded.

"you know this was their room. this is where thay slept" i said to alek who stayed in the room with me.

"or where your mother was impregnated in" alek said looking around the room.

"alek!" i yelled.

"what do you want to say! the chipped bedpost is proof of it. it's also proof of her preference in style" alek said smirking.

"eww. too much info. neither of us need to know that about my mother" i said scrunching up my nose in disgusted mortification.

"didn't know you were such a prude, king" alek teased.

"i'm not. i just don't want the details on things like this" i said.

"so you don't want to know all the possible places they could have done it in the whole house?" he asked. i had just about had enough with alek for today.

"alek, out!" i said pointing at the badroom door.

"really? because one obvious place is-"

"i said out!"

"the spot your standing on, just might be one of the places" he continued.

"that's it!" i said and i pushed him out of the room.

"don't deny the fact that your curious" alek said after i locked the door behind him. i rolled my eyes and laughed softly. i love the guy to death, but sometimes he could be so annoying. wait, love? did i love alek? i don't know, my life is so confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i have gotten quite a few reviews lately, telling me to continue and sorry i haven't updated lately. I've a huge case about writer's block and plus I've been so stressed about school. Been grounded since February al well.

The next morning i woke up in a huge queen sized bed with my mother's journal right next to me. It's already starting to feel like home here, like I could live here the rest of my life. This makes since I used to actually live here. Last night I had been looking through my parents' belonging and I found a lot of pictures and other cool stuff.

I found this locket that my mother described in one of her entries. My dad had given it to her during their high school prom. It was a gold heart shaped pendent on a gold chain. In the front it had a small diamond in the middle while the back was blank. Inside their as a picture of them cuddling in front of a large oak tree on the right (in the picture the tree had my parents initials, d.k.k + k.s.k surrounded by a heart carved into the tree). On the left the phrase nazavzhdy tviy inscribed, which meant forever yours in Ukrainian. Apparently someone was able to take it off of her before she was buried and save it.

I fingered the locket and then pushed myself out of bed remembering I had a very important meeting to get to. I showered, had a very sarcastic breakfast with everybody, brushed my teeth, made sure my hair was extra curly, and got dressed into some clothes I found in my mother's closet. My hair was down in beautiful curls. I wore black skinny jeans, a tan/skin colored flowing shirt and a black leather jacket paired with a pair of black, open toe, three inch high heels. For jewelry I wore some pair drop earrings with my mother's locket. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked and then at the clock on the nightstand, it was 8:00 am, the meeting was in an hour. Alek then walked in.

"Chloe you should hurry up, we have to be in the car-" he said stopping in the middle of sentence when he saw what I was wearing.

"So, how do I look? I asked shyly.

"Beautiful" he whispered softly and then cleared his throat and covered up his last statement.

"I mean, you look great. The locket is a nice touch" he said.

"Thanks, it's my mother's. My dad gave it to her at their prom" I explained.

"Your dad has good taste. Can I see it?" he asked. I stepped closer to him holding the locket open.

"Forever yours" he said translating the encryption. Then a memory hit me like a brick wall. It was a younger me talking to a younger Alek. We were sitting on a large beach dock.

"Can I ask you a favor?" little me asked in Ukrainian. I was surprised when I found I could understand what I said.

"Of course" Alek responded in Ukrainian.

"Will you promise to never forget me?" I said. Alek then smiled at me.

"I, Alek Erikyvich Petrov, pinky swear to never forget you, Chloe Kateryna Koroleva" Alek said smirking and taking my hand to hook his right pinky on my left one.

"I'm serious" younger me shouted in Ukrainian, shoving Alek lightly.

"Me too" he shouted back. I looked at him.

"Fine. I promise to always remember you Chloe" he continued and then the flashback ended. The present Alek was looking at me like i had grown another head; i had been staring at him. So i did the only thing i could do. I slapped him.

"Owww! What was that for?" he said holding his face.

"For breaking your promise, you jerkface" i said.

"What promise?"

"You promised that you would never forget me" i said. And then he got this far away look on his face, i could tell the memory was coming back to him.

"I was like three!" he argued.

"So?" i said walking out the door.

"So, i don't remember a lot of people i met at that age" he said defensively.

"Whatever" i snorted and walked down the stairs.

"What's all the shouting?" Valentina asked.

"Ask Alek. He's the one who broke his promise" i said.

"I was three! Besides i didn't forget you completely. Am i right?" he said, he had this apologetic look on his face.

"Fine i forgive you" i surrendered. He instantly smiled at me. Then i took in what he was wearing. He was wearing a pair of nice looking jeans, a black button up dress shirt, and a pair of leather shoes.

"Oh my god! Chloe you look gorgeous!" Amy said all of sudden.

"You think?" i asked her.

"Definitely. You will make the jaws of the male population drop. I know you made Alek's jaw drop" Amy said slyly. Before i could make a witty retort Valentina called us to get into the car. When we got into the limo we were driven to city hall, where my parent's will would be read. Only Daniel, Alek, jasmine and Valentina were given permission to come. I was then led down a long hallway in silence.

"Don't bow" Daniel whispered into my ear before we went into the room.

"What?"

"I have to go first, in order to present you, but i wanted to tell you something first. Mai society is like a monarchy, here in Ukraine you are royalty. Britney is so full of herself she expects everyone to bow to her" he said.

"Even me?"

"Especially you since you've been missing for so long and you don't officially have anything to your name yet. To prove to her your who you say you are and that you are ranked so much higher than her, you must not bow" he explained. I just nodded. He then walked into the room.

"I present to you, Chloe Kateryna Koroleva, daughter of Dmitry and Kateryna Korol. Heir to the Korol estate and industries, and rightful pride leader to the Kyiv pride" he announced. What he said made me remember who i technically was and gave me confidence. I walked in with Alek, jasmine and Valentina behind me and my head held high.

Britney got up and looked at me. It was obvious she was expecting me to bow like everyone else had. We just stared at each other until she realized i wasn't going to bow so she did instead. She couldn't keep that furious expression of her face though, out of the corner of my eye i saw Daniel smirk. We all took a seat. The meeting went well. Daniel was right, Britney was a brat, but in the end all she got was a fairly small summer home. I inherited everything else that belonged to my biological parents. the position as pride leader, Korol industries, the mansion, the limo, two summers homes, a winter home, the stuff that still resided in all the houses, the money and items in the accounts my parents held, and ect. Alek and jasmine's eyes widened and Britney became angrier every time something was listed. It was hilarious.

"Its been nice meeting you Miss Koroleva" one of the men who were reading the will out said. He bowed and left along with Britney.

"You remind me of her" the second one said analytically.

"Who?" i said confused.

"Your mother. You two have the same way of looking at the world" he said smiling slightly.

"Thank you" i said as he bowed and left. I looked back at jasmine, Alek, and Valentina.

"Are those three okay? I whispered to Daniel.

"There fine. They're just surprised you inherited so much" he shrugged. I was kind of shocked that i inherited that much, too. I decided when i got to the mansion i was going to take a ride in one of my parent's cars, that happened to be also listed. When we got to the house Alek sniggered at my mother's reaction when she heard about the will. I got to the garage (which was huge) and saw that array of cars.

"Wow" i said and my voice echoed through the room. There was at least 5 cars and 5 motorcycles. I even saw a sleek black Ashton martin. I then saw the most expensive and beautiful car I've ever heard of. A bugatti veyron 16.4. Right before i got into the car, i heard Alek whistle, i turned around.

"Wow, a bugatti veyron. Damn your parents were rich" he said.

"Yeah they were" i said still in a daze.

"You gonna drive it?" he asked.

"Nope, just admiring the handiwork" i said

"Why not?" he said.

"Cause its expensive" i said and Alek rolled his eyes.

"Can i drive it then?" he said. I turned to Alek and raised an eyebrow "do you see this car, Alek. This is a bugatti veyron 16.4, the most beautiful car this universe has to offer. It's as rare as a black stallion. It's also the most expensive thing i own. No one and i mean no one is driving this baby girl, but me" i said.

"Then what car are you using?"

"Well, my parents said in the will that they were gonna give me the Ashton martin for my sixteenth birthday" i said and Alek's jaw dropped. I giggled. I got into the Ashton martin and waited for Alek to jump in. when he did i opened the garage automatically and drove off onto the road at top speed.

"What the hell, Chloe!" Alek yelled out of breath when we stopped at a light. I smirked at him.

"If you can't handle the speed i drive in, then get out of my way" i said before taking off again.

A few hours later…

"Come on, I wasn't going that fast" I said in the garage as we got out of the car. Alek's face was as pale as a ghost.

"You weren't the one in the passenger seat" he disagreed. I rolled my eyes. I went into the house with Alek right behind.

"What happened?" Daniel asked when he saw Alek's face.

"Three words, Chloe was driving" Alek said as he collapsed on the couch of the living room (which was huge by the way). I rolled my eyes at Alek.

"Supposedly, I go 'too fast'" I scoffed. "Says the guy who goes forty mph over the speed limit in a school zone."

"Makes sense though. Your mother might have been a bit shy, but she was quite popular for her love of the fast lane' Daniel smirked.

"Really?" I asked.

"For whom did you think your dad bought those motorcycles for? Your mother adored them" he answered.

"Explains everything" Alek said he lay there clutching his stomache.

"Oh don't be such a baby" I said. Valentina and my mom then walked in.

"What happened?" my mom asked.

"We went for a ride in one of chloe's cars and she decided it was okay to go at top speeds" Alek explained. I rolled my eyes.

"No Alek is just being a baby. Can't handle velocity" I said and went up to my room. I stood at the window trying to imagine the memories I would have.

"What are you thinking about?" Alek asked, who apparently followed me.

"How different my life would have been like if my biological parents wouldn't have died.

"I wouldn't have met you again, that's for sure" he said. I smiled at how naive he was. I turned to speak.

"Fate would have led me straight to you" I said. He looked confused.

"I looked at the list of high schools my parents thought would be great for me. On the list there is a private school in London, I'm sure I would have run into you sooner or later" I said.

"And if my parents wouldn't have died?" he asked.

"We would meet at one of those fancy parties the mai hold" I said.

"What makes you think I would be invited?" he said smirking.

"Your parents were famous throughout the mai community and based on the kind of person you are your parents wouldn't have dared leave you at home alone" I said with a smirk of my own.

"Do you think we would have met sooner or later?" he asked.

"I don't think destiny would be cruel enough to keep me away from you" I said. Then I got a flashback. It was me and Alek talking.

"Do you think that we will see each other again?" past me asked. We were sitting in the sandbox in the park after finding out Alek was leaving.

"I don't think destiny would be cruel enough to keep me away from you" Alek said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. Besides you _are_ the only girl I know who doesn't have cooties" Alek said as only who could. Instead of rolling my eyes, past me kissed him on the cheek. That's where the memory ended. When I came back to the present, I was in Alek's arms.

"Do you remember that?" I asked.

"The fact that you were the only girl I knew who didn't have cooties?" he said. I smacked his chest.

"Yes" he answered to my question.

"I'm remembering" I said.

"Me too. It's only you though" Alek answered. "What's only me?" I asked.

"The memories. Out of my past all I remember is my parents and you. Nothing else" he said. I nodded.

"The only thing I remember of my biological parents is the lullaby my mom would sing me and the fact that my dad called me his little princess" I said.

"You got to teach me that lullaby sometime" he whispered, before I knew it we were both leaning in and...

Amy burst through the door. We jumped apart in surprise.

"Lunch is ready" she said

"Thanks Amy" I said and Amy looked at me suspiciously. Then she left.

"So, I guess its time to go downstairs" Alek said.

"I guess" I said and walked out. All through lunch Amy kept staring at me, as if to 'ask what the hell is going on between you and Alek?'.

"What were you and Alek doing upstairs?" Amy asked and from the corner of my eye I could see Alek choke on his water. I was lucky my mom and Valentina weren't their.

"Smooth, Petrov" I whispered and I saw Jasmine smirk.

A/N: got you there, didn't I? I know, I know you're probably mad at me, but I thought it was too soon for a chalek kiss so I thought we'd wait. I promise it'll come, though. If you have any ideas, review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; high school tends to give you writer's block. The reviews did help a lot, though. The questions in them will be answered throughout the story. I can answer a couple now. Chloe will see her childhood room really soon, most likely in the fifth, sixth, or seventh chapter. Some of the objects in the room will bring her and Alek even closer then they already are, including a certain document. Paul and Alek will definitely get closer, but it will be a very slow process. Both of these are great questions, I had not even thought about these certain aspects until I got these reviews, so thank you.

"Me and Alek were talking about my biological parents" I told her.

"Speaking of your parents, I found a magazine clipping of your mom in the house. Your dad must have kept it around" Amy said handing me the picture. My mother was wearing a dress that went mid thigh and had long sleeves, she was holding a small clutch in her right hand. Both were made purely out of diamonds. Her hair was in a bun with a few loose curly strands framing her face. She was beautiful.

"Alek wasn't kidding. You're like your mother's clone" Paul said.

"You've been talking about me, have you?" I asked Alek in a teasing tone. His cheeks were tinged a light pink.

"Whatever" he said.

"What I want to know is how someone affords a dress like that" jasmine said.

"The same way Chloe will afford her dress" Daniel interrupted as he walked into the room.

"What dress?" I asked.

"The one you'll be wearing to the movie premiere you'll be going to" he answered.

"Movie premiere?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's on Friday, you can all go, but Chloe's the only one who needs a date" he said. I frowned at that part of the announcement, how was I going to find a date in six days.

"Not that it isn't important, but dates can wait" a man said behind Daniel. He had shaggy blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a blue button up shit and a pair of blue jeans. He seamed familiar yet was a total stranger. He was staring at me, as if was analyzing what I would do next. As if I would break like glass.

"Daniel, who is this?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. Chloe this is your uncle Erik Kovalsky, Erik this is your niece Chloe" he introduced. He smiled at me and took a cautious step towards me, as if he was afraid that he would scare me of. I didn't know why until I realized how tense I was. I didn't know what say. One minute all I have is an adoptive mother who raised me as if I was her own, the next minute I'm standing in front of my uncle.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Daniel asked me.

"Give her time, Daniel. She's new to all of this" Erik said looking into my eyes. And like that I could see how much he already cared for me, how much he would risk for me. A huge smile took over and I ran into his arms. He returned the hug.

"I missed you so much" he said and I knew tears were running down from his eyes "it's been so empty without you."

"I'm home" I stated. He gave a small laugh.

"You really are and I suspect you have a ton of questions to ask me" he said. I nodded.

"I'll answer them all, don't worry, but that can wait till later. Right now you can introduce me to your friends" he said. I pulled out of his arms to introduce them.

"This is my friend Amy and Paul" I said, indicating to them with my hand.

"This is Jasmine. Her mom is out with my adoptive mother."

"And this is Alek Petrov" I finished. I saw my uncle smirk.

"The last time I saw you was thirteen years ago when you were following my niece around like a lost puppy" he said shaking Alek's hand. Alek's face went read as the rest of us laughed loudly.

"So not funny" he complained.

"Don't worry" my uncle said "Chloe was pretty fond of you too."

"So about this movie premiere? Why do I have to go exactly?" I asked.

"Well, we have a reputation to keep up, don't we? Our family is a family that is always in the public eye. And since you haven't taken part in that tradition for thirteen years, you can't miss out on this event" my uncle said.

"Great" I said sarcastically "not only do I need to worry about my training, but I also need to worry about fame and reputation."

"On top of that you still need to go through the hard work of finding a boyfriend" Jasmine joked.

"See how much work I got cut out for me" I said going along with the joke. Erik gave a small chuckle.

"It's amazing how much you and your mother have in common. It seems like a great sense of humor is a part of it" he said smiling. I couldn't help, but be proud of the fact. I had always wondered if I was anything like my biological parents.

"Of course, you probably also have her stubbornness" he added. Amy and jasmine giggled.

"Me and Paul can totally vouch for that" Alek said. Jasmine and Amy laughed like crazy. I glared at him.

"It's not my fault that nobody lets me do anything" I complained.

"Just like her mother, always having a problem with authority" he said when I heard a ringtone go off. Erik took his cell phone out of his pocket and answered

"I have to get going, I have a meeting to get to" he said after having a short conversation on the phone.

"Can we hangout tomorrow?" I asked before he walked out the door. He smiled.

"We'll be hanging out all day as we go dress shopping" he said. I groaned.

"Fine" I said and he left. I walked back to the dining room.

"How do you feel?" Alek asked. I looked at the clock up on the wall. It was 5:00 pm.

"Like I want t watch a few movies and then go to sleep" I answered and that's hat we did. We watched a total of three movies. We saw all three of the matrix movies, ate popcorn, and finished cookies that were in a jar in the kitchen. We all got into our pajamas after the second one. I think I fell asleep on Alek's shoulder halfway through the last one though, because I do not remember the ending.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! If you have any comments or ideas just pm me!


End file.
